beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.27 - Gathering: A Pre-Open Party at K9's
The weekend was nearly over. It had certainly been rather eventful really. The wolves of Beacon Hills, and their human, had arrived with their True Alpha Scott McCall. A True Alpha that really didn't know quite what to expect from his wolf neighbors to the north. In the course of the weekend Jason Christopher's long 'dead' son was returned from the Winter Court. The wolves had come to an understanding. Many hotdogs and hamburgers were consumed. Oh and Scott McCall had used a faerie 'wish' which had gone slightly awry and resulted in the two packs becoming MUCH closer MUC faster than anyone might have predicted. Yes, an eventuful couple of days. Now being capped off with a later afternoon party at the soon to be opening K9s club. It was the sound check that was supposed to happen earlier. Around the time Scott's wish accidently interuppted. Now, Jason has decided to make a small 'heading home' party out of the dress rehersal of the club. Everyone was invited, the kitchen had prepared food, and the bar was open with drinks appropriate to the occasion. Jason Christoper is at the door to the club, speaking to some people as they walk inside. It may be a suprise to those with enhanced senses that they are vampires! Alice and Jasper Cullen have joined the festivities after Jason extended an invitation as a thank you for the coven- The families help at the hospital when Elizabet had been slain by his brother Valeri. He welcomes them both in, and Alice dances in happily, while Jasper looks around a little warily following her. From there Jason walks over towards the bar, and glances at the stage. Clearly planning to walk up to it soon to sing. After all a large part of this was to test the sound system. Jacob has stationed himself at one end of the bar, making sure that all the party-goers have access to drinks and refreshments and generally doing his best to play assistant host. He's dressed--well, for one thing, he's dressed for the occasion--but more particularly, he has on a tailored gray suit--slacks, blazer, the whole deal--with a silk shirt and actual dress shoes, and to the possible astonishment of everyone, he's even got on a tie, green, and a matching pocket square. There are even cufflinks! (In other words, Jason bought the outfit and Jacob finally has a reason to wear it.) But he's grinning widely enough, happily going about the business of seeing to guests and such. Sly hasn't left the dance floor since he arrived. Decked out in fitted gray slacks and a dark purple silk shirt, he's not gone for the full "suit" look, but he looks nice enough. He even brushed out that tangle of wavy black mop he calls hair! And danced, and danced. Anyone paying attention will notice very quickly that, apart from whatever else he picked up while in Faërie, this learned to dance. He doesn't seem to know specific moves so much as just have a great ability to move with the music, and he moves with that kind of fluid grace that just isn't quite human. Tucson has actually used some of the money Jason pressed on him for clothes-buying to actually buy clothes, and so he's fairly clean for this event: new jeans and two t-shirts, one over another. He's shaved, too. He's not working yet, and so he's standing next to the bar with Jacob when the vampires waltz in. He raises an eyebrow and looks to Jacob, then to Jason, then shrugs. He's not particularly jittered by it, at least. Scott McCall walks in with Ethan and Liam in tow, all dressed for the occasion, with various degrees of style, Ethan and Liam more so thanks for the former's resources and Scott more simply and modestly, according to his means, Scott turns his head to look for Stiles, who he is supposed to meet here. There is an aura of tension about his little pack, because of the events of the last day or so, but the young alpha is fairly sure he's smoothed it over with his betas. Now it's the non-werewolves in his life he has to convince. The vampires are interesting, to say the least. Scott rubs his nose, trying not to sneeze and then looks away, also trying not to stare. Vampires are a fairly new thing for him and he's still coming to turns with it. When he sees Jacob and Jason, his expression softens to a somewhat goofy grin before he looks away again, seeing Sly and Tucson and nodding to each, cheerfully. The Cullens. How incredibly awkward. Since Paul was always encourage new members of the pack to doing the late night sans pants moon dance on the property line. Not that he has any intention of stopping such playful taunting behavior. And part of becoming one of the pack... much like getting thrown off the cliff. At least there were folks like Jacob and Jason here that knew that Paul loved being an antagonistic ass and could at least try to keep him in line. Good luck with that. Paul's dressed for the occassion as well, but not nearly as nicely as Jason or Jacob. Though he is in his nicest pair of shorts and even managed to find one of the tacky tuxedo T-Shirts. Paul slides up to the bar next to Jacob and grins a bit as he checks him out. "Cute Suit. You make me just wanna pinch your cheeks. Now to decide which pair of them to aim for." Paul gestures behind him at the arriving Cullens and grins deviously a bit. "Maybe I should send a Bloody Mary over to our Guests?" Stiles has been camped out at the bar, trying to talk the bartender to sell him a drink that isn't a Roy Rogers or Shirley Temple. At least he likes the taste of cherries. The vampires get a wary look from him--he's not sure what they are, but he's got a good notion--and then when Scott and the pack arrive, he waves them over. "Hey, loverboy," he calls over to Scott, voice dripping with snark, "C'mon over here." Then, under his breath, he adds, "Before you start humping any legs. At least have a drink first." Scott may catch it, but he's trying not to announce it to the entire club. Jasper Cullen moves to a corner of the room, and would almost pass for a statue, aside from the occasional nod as anyone gets close. He still isn't very sure about all of this, and it shows. Alice Cullen on the other hand seems to be set on being a life of the party. She dances across the small dance floor with a grace and energy that is enough to almost make one forget she is, well, technically dead. Eventually spinning, and pirouetting back to Jasper and pulling him onto the dance floor. Once there he relaxes to a point and they would own the floor, well if not for Sly being there too. They aren't in his league. But they are quite good. Jason is dressed in black, which is little real suprise. It is the color he favors after all. A black pleated shirt, with a black blazer over it. His pants are black and made of a material that actually seems glossy. The shirt is unbuttoned like three buttons down, so yeah, no tie. And those pants, well they are rather on the tight side. He smiles and kisses Jacob, without hesitation. Then likewise kisses Tucson on the top of his head again in that affectionate manner he seems to have with him all the time lately. Hugging them both. "Time to test out the sound system." He flashes a rare unguarded smile, still tight lipped but clearly pleased as he heads on stage. Walking to the microphone he looks around. "Ok just something a little loud to test out the range first everyone. Hope nobody minds. Seems sort of appropriate." He winks and the music blares. He picks up at the start of "Youth Gone Wild." Since I was born they couldn't hold me down Another misfit kid, another burned-out town Never played by the rules I never really cared My nasty reputation takes me everywhere I look and see it's not only me So many others have stood where I stand We are the young so raise your hands They call us problem child We spend our lives on trial We walk an endless mile We are the youth gone wild We stand and we won't fall We're the one and one for all The writing's on the wall We are the youth gone wild!!! Of course Jacob returns the kiss, quite enthusiastically in fact, and as Jason takes the stage, he can't resist leaning over to say to Tucson, "Think the irony's lost on anyone? And how 'bout that outfit? I'm likin' the pants." He snickers a bit to himself, applauding when the time comes, and his grin doesn't even falter at the vampires. It's still weird seeing them like this, but Alice has an infectious charm that makes it hard not to like her, and Jasper, well. He seems okay. Jacob, for his part, doesen't get anywhere near the stage. He's perfectly content to watch. Tucson shakes his head at Jacob. "The outfit is, well, just fine," he says with a smile. He blushes a bit at the kiss on his head from Jason. For now he seems content to stay by the bar, not venturing near the dance floor. Sly is all too happy to dance around, beside, and even with Alice and/or Jasper! He's also perfectly content to dance by himself, for that matter. When his dad takes the stage and starts to sing, Sly cheers and--yep, you guessed it--keeps right on dancing. Apparently this is one "kid" who isn't embarrassed by his father performing in public. (Of course, in Jason's defense, he's got the whole "cool dad" thing pretty much nailed.) As Sly makes his way around the room, he eventually reaches for a dance partner--and since Liam and Ethan don't seem game, he reaches to try to pull Tucson out onto the dance floor. (Don't worry, Jason--it's just dancing! It may not be perfectly innocent, but it's nothing to raise eyebrows. Or invite maulings.) Wincing at Stiles' snark, Scott has a bit of a hangdog expression as he crosses over to his friend. He gives the vampire couple a wide berth as crosses over to Stiles and stands next to him, leaning on the bar and watching Jason sing. He looks sideways at Stiles and asks, quietly, "Are you still mad at me?" He has that classic Scott expression on his face, jaw slightly set and expression a bit wounded. He knows that people are upset and on a very theoretical level, he gets why they might be. But thanks to the after-effects of his wish, he can't really bring himself to feel guilty about what he's done and for doing it without looking for advice. And then, nudging Stiles, "Vampires. Cool, right?" Meanwhile, Ethan pulls Liam off into a corner, the two standing together, holding hands and watching while the party gets underway. Paul just gets himself a drink and finds a corner table to crash at. Putting his feet up and just watching the wild celebration that is going on. Especially keeping a close eye on the Cullens and even the visiting Wolves from Beacon Hills. He's promised to behave himself so as to not cause too much of a problem. But that just leaves him wih keeping to himself for right now. If something happens of course, he'll be the first to get involved. After all, only when a fight breaks out does the party really get started. Stiles reaches over to clap Scott on the shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and looks his friend right in the eyes. "I've decided to be philosophical about the situation," he announces with absolutely grand-level, yep-you're-getting-both-barrels snark. "See, when your mom finds out? She's gonna nail your little werewolf ass right to the wall. So, if you survive her? I forgive you. Until then, you're on Stiles-probation, which means Stiles is gonna make sure you have fun at the party... but you don't go running off to give it up to certain local boys before you know what you're doing." He grins, absolutely wickedly, and then smacks Scott on the arm. "C'mon, it's a party! Want a Shirley Temple?" A beat, and he holds up a hand, "No, wait, I forgot--you're a Roy Rogers man, now, huh?" He turns to flag down the bartender. Maybe Alice knows, she has that gift after all which the Pack is well aware of thanks to Bella Swan being chatty about such things. But then again she wasn't supposed to be able to see the members of the Pack. So maybe not. Either way she spins nearly up to Jacob, even as Sly attempts to pull Tucson out onto the floor. She saw the kiss and she grins impishly. "Bella is happy for you Jacob Black. I know you haven't talked much, but you should know. You should dance too!" She extends one slip, petite hand. Jasper's eyes almost bug out, but Alice just winks at him and giggles in that nearly fae way she has. Jasper chuckles and shakes his head some, stepping back and away from the floor. If she wants to have werewolf stink on her, well Jasper as always will accomodate Alice's wishes. Jason can hear pretty much everythging going on, even over the music and his own singing. He smiles at his son as he pulls at Tucson, and he nods to the latter indicating his permission is given. It has been all of a day and a half and everyone knows. OVER. PROTECTIVE. FATHER. He eyes widen in suprise as Alic Cullen makes to bring Jacob onto the dance floor. But he nearly chokes then hearing what Stiles says to Scott. To cover he launches into one of the choruses of "Dragula." Another loud selection, and likewise fitting. Dead I am the life, dig into the skin Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry Devil on your back, I can never die Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula Do it baby, Do it baby Do it baby, Do it baby Burn like an animal. Jacob is just about to laugh at Tucson for being tugged at when there's Alice, and Jacob looks quite surprised as she tugs him out onto the floor. Alice is so damn disarming, he almost doesn't mind her smell. Almost. But her words bring a grin to his face in spite of that, and he gamely begins to dance with her, managing all right despite not being particularly experienced in that area. "Yeah? Tell her thanks... and I'm happy for her, too," he says, and he even mostly means it. He's not happy about the idea of Bella becoming a vampire, but... well. It's a party. No sense raining on anyone's parade. Tucson hesitates and them allows himself to be tugged out onto the dance floor - he's not a bad dancer but not a particularly good one, either. Whatever other qualities werecoyotes might possess, a natural sense of timing is not one of them. "This is.. well, I don't do this a lot," he says to Sly as he moves closer. Sly laughs and slips easily into step with Tucson, again sure to keep things appropriate so Jason doesn't end up--well, you know. (Most. Overprotective. Father. Ever.) "You're doing great," he says encouragingly, clearly more than happy to deal with an imperfect dance partner. After all, the whole point is to have fun, right? Scott McCall gives Stiles a look somewhere between exasperated, amused and embarrassed as he says, quietly, "First, I don't even know if they feel that way about me. I mean, I know Jacob is kinda attracted, but ... yeah, no. It's complicated. And it's okay if they aren't." Which isn't strictly true, but that devotion is going to be a part of Scott's life whether or not his feelings are reciprocated. Thanks to the imprinting, he's ready to deal with that, because if that's what they need, then that's how it will be. IF that's what they need. "And second, I didn't plan on this, okay? I should have talked to you first, I get that. Now." He pauses a moment and then adds, rather hopefully, "And maybe Mom won't find out until I'm in college. Or Norway. I could do Norway. Skiing looks fun." He looks around, amused to see some of the people he knows dancing, including Ethan and Liam, the former fairly smooth and the latter ... enthusiastic. But was punk thrashing really appropriate for a party? Stiles crooks an arm around Scott's neck from behind, leaning against him a little, and hugs him that way. "Scott. Dude. Do we need to have the 'hot girl' conversation again?" He pokes Scott lightly in th chest with his free hand. "You. Attractive. Of course they're gonna feel that way about you. Or I might personally have to start kicking ass for your honor." Oh, yeah, now that he's over his outrage, Stiles is just plain lovin' it. Shaking his head but still grinning like the cat that ate all the canaries and regrets nothing, he says, "It's okay, man. You went and did a big, dumb, awesome Scott McCall thing where you followed your heart and the rest of you got lucky. Frankly, I'm almost jealous." He releases Scott, then, and claps him on the shoulder a couple of more times. "Look, you and me? We're good. Better than good. So relax, okay? And don't worry. I'll help you figure out a way to break it to your mom." He smirks a little, then nudges his head toward the dance floor. "So, go on. With my blessing. Shake it 'til you make it." Alice Cullen smiles in that charming, polite manner. Maybe she understands Jacob's slight reluctance. But she is far to polite to draw attention to it. Her nose is a little wrinkled up as well. There are after all a lot of werewolves present. But one advantage vampires have, they don't actually have to breathe unless they are speaking. Currently, with the proximity, Alice is just smiling and Jasper is just watching from the edge of the dance floor, arms crossed and a bemused smirk on his face. Jason is somewhat amazed watching his mate dancing with a vampire. In some ways he is equally amazed he invited vampires. Yes, again, these were the end times. He shakes that thought off though. He really liked to think this was a time of new beginings, not endings. Just one last chapter to close. Which reminded him. He really needed to speak with Stiles. Time and circumstances had not really allowed it yet. But they were leaving soon and he hadn't had any real time to discuss the matter he had him research. Jason resolves to do that very thing as soon as the sount test was finished. Ok right after that conversation between Scott and Stiles was finished. Because, wow. "Alright, something a little less loud. Feel free to join in, you all know the words. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes... Look up to the skies and seeeeeeee I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all awayyyyy Mama, OOoooOOOO Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, but nothing really matters.... Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, OOoooOO Anyway the wind blows I don't want to die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at Alllll... Join in? That'll be a nope. But Jacob certainly manages a slower dance with Alice, and they go, he even manages a respectful not to Jasper. Then, when the guitar riffs kick in and the song gets energetic, he lets the music carry him off a bit--within reason, of course. He'll never be a club kid, but at least he's having fun, and Alice is making it easier than he'd ever have guessed. He might even like her if not for that whole "vampire" thing... end times, indeed. Tucson loosens up a bit as he continues to dance with Sly, the more energetic number at least allowing him to hide his timing with some plain 'ol jumping around. He still looks over his shoulder now and again to make sure he's not about to collide with anyone, though there are a couple of collisions here and there. Sly is quite game for the jumping around! As much as he clearly enjoys his fancy moves, he's also just happy to move. Once or twice he reaches out to help adjust Tucson's position so he doesn't have any crashing issues, but all in all, just a bunch of cheerful dancing. Good times! Laughing by the time Stiles is done speaking, Scott shakes his head and says, "You make sound like this is a thing with me. It's ... okay, maybe it is. But not that .... okay, that much." He shrugs, glancing back over the dance floor and then back to his best friend, resting a hand on Stiles shoulder briefly. "But thanks. We're good. As far as I'm concerned, we'll always be good, no matter what." He gives Stiles another long look, seriously considering asking Stiles to dance with him for a moment, but no. They are both still who they are. Brothers in every way that matters. It would be too weird. And it encourage Liam in all the wrong ways to see something like that. He shakes his head and starts to move towards Jason, not dancing yet, but certainly more in the mood to do so. If Stiles is disappointed by Scott not asking him to dance, he doesn't let it show. He smiles as his best friend departs, and then once Scott seems engrossed, Stiles turns his back on the dance floor. That whole scene just isn't working for him. He gazes down into his drink. A Roy Rodgers, of course. Then he glances over at the bartender and asks, just a slightly sarcsatic edge to his voice, "So, who've I gotta service to get a little vodka or some Jack or something in this, huh?" Alice Cullen laughs gleefully as Jacob lets himself go some. As Jasper wanders back out to the floor she beams at the wolf and winks. "I'll be sure and tell Bella you said hello Jacob. Thank you for the dance." Then she spins away again with Jasper. They really do compliment each other very well. Jason Christopher finishes singing, and seems tempted to sing again. But he has some other pressing things on his mind. "Open mic, if anyone is interested." Then he hops off the stage and walks over towards Stiles. Smiling in that wry little smirk as he watches Roberte, Jacob, and Tucson on the dance floor. Approaching Stiles he nods to him. "I'd say likely me, since I am the owner. Stiles, we haven't had a lot of time to talk since you arrived." He smiles at the teenager and nodded to the bartender who just shrugged and gave him what he wanted. For what Jason was paying, sure. "Were you able to find out anything on the Hoia Baciu Forest?" More specifically of course what might in fact rest at the center of the world's most haunted forest. Jason was well aquainted with what rested on the outside edge. On a windswept mountain top, a river running past it's base. He knew all to well. He really should have asked Stiles about this right away. But he had been swept up in the arrival, and then of course his son. But time was of the essence. He needed to end this matter once and for all and that meant getting there in a way they wouldn't expect. He smiles at Scott as he is speaking to Stiles, having heard the conversation. Hard to have secrets around so many people with heightened senses. Scott seemed to be acclimating well, and Jason casually and easily rested a hand on the True Alpha's shoulder. It was supportive, certainly. Maybe that was all. Maybe. Of course maybe not too. "Having fun, I hope?" Scott had been through a lot afer all recently. Much of the things that Jacob had only recently gone through. So Jason had at least an understanding, even if this was different. Once Alice breaks off to dance with Jasper again, Jacob gives her a wave and says, "Thanks." He even means it! But then he goes to find a seat at the bar, not too near where Jason is talking shop with the Beacon Hills guys, and just asks for a glass of water. Alcohol didn't do much for him, and he'd found himself less and less enamored of soda lately. He'd considered some juice, but water was fine, really. Not festive, but fine. Tucson is a little better with Sly's occassional help, and he adjusts a little more as time goes on, up to the barely-passable level. He stays closer to Sly after another near collision, and tries to move them over to the edges of the collection of people - less likely to cause someone harm, there. Once Jason finishes singing, Sly finally relents and, with a playful tap on Tucson's shoulder, whirls away to go and trot over to the bar, fairly near Jacob. Unlike the werewolf, though, Sly asks, "Can I have something fruity and sweet and fun?" No doubt he expects to be served alcohol, though whether the bartender will decide to be as accommodating this time may be slightly less plausible. Before Scott can go listen to Jason sing, the elder werewolf has surrendered the stage and is approaching them. Well, Stiles anyway. Scott frowns a little at that drink, but it's not his place to protest it. And just one probably can't hurt anything. Jason asks Stiles something about a forest and rests a hand on Scott's shoulder. And at that touch, the true alpha is gone. He watches Jason in profile with a look that Stiles knows all too well. A kind of goofy, happy closed-lipped smile that is indicative of Scott at his most smitten. And though he's always had that look with girls before, he's at least following his usual pattern of crushing on somebody far too dangerous. It takes Scott a moment to register he's been spoken to and he pauses a moment, playing back the last few seconds in his head. After that pause he nods, swallows and says, "I'm good! It's an interesting place." Stiles turns to face Jason, eyebrows raising as he's allowed a drink--even if the bartender wisely keeps it on the weak side--but Stiles is still happy enough to raise his glass to Jason and the bartender, taking a sip. He sets it down, then rummages in a pocket, and extends his hand to offer Jason a small thumb drive. "Everything I found's on here. There's a specific spot that fit what you were looking for," he explains, giving a mild shrug. "Maybe someday you'll explain why I was looking into haunted forests in Romania." As he notices Scott going all love-puppy, though, he has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. (He manages, barely, but takes refuge in his drink for a moment to cover his reaction.) "Gawd," he says in a soft, teasing tone, "He's worse than Liam." It's soft enough that Jason and Scott will hear, but even Ethan and Liam shouldn't be able to catch it over the music's volume level. Living with werewolves, you start to pick up a few things--like just how good their hearing really is, and how much you can get away with. Jason Christopher gets a bottle of water for himself as well from the bartender, who gets two passing one to Jacob as well. Jason smiles over at his mate, scanning the dance floor and amused at Liam's dance style as he listens to Stiles. He tended to absorb the details. To stay observent all the time. Old habits die hard, even in places he felt what passed for secure. There was no place he had ever found he couldn't get into if he really wanted to. It stood to reason others might have the same feeling. He looked back in time for his son to ask for a drink. The bartender noticeably gulped, and handed Sky a Hawaiian Punch. Fruit jucy red. Jason nodded at the man with a knowing look. MOST. OVER. PROTECTIVE. DAD. EVER. Jason nods to Scott's reply, and recognizes after a moment that he is responsible for spacing the teen out with his touch. He gives his shoulder a squeeze and then releases him so he doesn't draw to much attention. His pack didn't seem utterly thrilled about this situation as it was. He instead turns his attention to Stiles, and accepts the drive with a satisfied nod. "Thank you Stiles. Yes, I am sure sometime. Just, this was very important. Thank you." He barks out a slight laugh and shakes his head. "Scott is doing extraordinarily well with all of this. I am very proud of his resolve." He nods at Scott and flashes a slight smile. "I need to drop this off at the house. I'll be back soon. In the meantime have a good time, both of you. You can dance as friends you know. Nobody is going to judge you for that here." He smiles warmly, well particularly for him, at them both and then heads for the exit. "I'll be back." Jake accepts the bottled water, but then he hops up from his spot at the bar, tapping Sly on the back, and appears at Jason's side. "We'll come with," he says with a smile. "I love that you got me this outfit, but if I don't change into something more me soon, I think I'm gonna rip right out of it and go wolf all over everyone." He laughs a little, shaking his head, and adds, "Besides, I could use the air." He doesn't say that Sly should come with them because he figures that the kid--who is many times older than he is, but shut up, rational thought--might need a bit of minding, especially with an open bar and no Jason to keep the pressure on. He winks at Scott and says, "Don't have too much fun, huh?" Then he goes to depart along with Jason. Tucson gratefully walks off the dance floor and leans on the bar, back to the bar, looking over and grinning as Sly is handed a literal fruity drink. "Don't worry, there's some beer I can get to you in a bit," he says to Sly, eyes twinkling. Coyotes. The original Bad Influence. Sly is just frowning at the punch, and then he's turning to grin at Tucson... just in time for Jacob to suggest that they should both go with his dad. Sly gives his dad's mate a mildly sour look, but then he shrugs it off and turns to follow. He shoots Tucson a wink over one shoulder, grinning, and then he too goes to leave. After all, they'll be back! It isn't so much Jason's touch as just being around the older werewolf and Jake that makes Scott happy. But he blinks and blushes lightly at the praise, then arches his eyebrows at the idea of dancing with Stiles. And then he favors Jake with that same sappy smile and nods cheerfully, "Sure thing." And then when they've gone, he looks back to Stiles, grinning wider than ever and says, "He's proud. That's a good sign, right?" He watches the pair leave with their son and then looks back to Tucson, laughing a little. "Nobody for you to get drunk, dude. Looks like it's going to be a slow night." Stiles rolls his eyes a bit, and he abandons his drink. Hopping down from his bar stool, he reaches out to take Scott by the shoulders and, apparently, decides to take Jason's advice. "C'mon, Romeo McCall. I've you're gonna try to outdo me for 'complicated romantic relationships,' we're at least gonna dance once. Just think of it as the end scene of My Best Friend's Wedding, but I get to be Rupert Everett." He flashes a grin. "C'mon, Julia." And if Stiles' gay cred were ever in question, maybe the fact that he actually makes references to that film will put a few points in the "suitably satisfies stereotypes" column to finally convince his dad. And unless Scott pup up a serious fuss, Stiles drags him onto the dance floor for a dance--a perfectly platonic, bro-code-friendly dance. Because he can.